This invention relates to a vertically adjustable floor standing support structure designed for temporarily holding a framed picture, mirror or other hanging object against a wall so that the user can view the object in various locations in order to find the most desirable location, and including a means for marking the wall at the precise position where a permanent hanger should be installed.
The word “picture” will be used herein to generally describe a framed picture, mirror, or other hanging object or display that one may wish to hang on a wall. The phrase “permanent hanger” is used herein to generally describe a nail, screw, hanger, or other device installed in a wall from which a picture is suspended.
In order to hang a picture on a wall, one must first choose a location where the picture will hang. To locate the most desirable location for a picture to hang, it is often necessary to enlist the help of another person to hold the picture place in various locations and positions on various walls so that the picture may be viewed from a distance. This requires some effort on the part of the person holding the picture, and that person is invariably partially blocking the view of the picture and surrounding wall for the person viewing.
Once a desirable location for the picture has been chosen, it must be determined exactly where on the wall one or more permanent hangers must be installed on which to hang the picture. This often requires marking the wall at the top of the picture frame and measuring the distance between the top of the frame and the wire or bracket which holds the frame. If the permanent hanger is installed in the wrong location then it may have to be repositioned, causing unnecessary damage to the wall.